Cold Feet
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Cold feet before a wedding is perfectly normal. The way Ginny Weasley deals with cold feet, and who helps her out of it, however, is completely unexpected. Hermione/Ginny. Draco/Harry. Draco/Ginny FRIENDSHIP.


**AN: Alrighty. This is a Hermione/Ginny, Harry/Draco. But the main focus is on Hermione and Ginny's wedding day folks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you will see in this story. Please do not sue me. Are we done now? Good.**

She could see the entire yard from here, Ginny Weasley mused silently as she swung her legs back and forth.

She was getting married in two days. To the most wonderful, bloody amazing person she could possibly think of, and yet here she was, hiding in a tree as her wife-to-be ran around The Burrow in a panic, trying to make last minute plans.

"Weasley?" a loud, shocked voice yelled.

Ginny looked down to see Draco Malfoy standing below here, a confused look on his face.

Good, let him be confused. She wasn't coming down, it didn't make any difference what he said to her. Honestly, couldn't a girl just get a little alone time in a tree without her best friend's boyfriend sticking his large nose where it didn't belong?

"Get down here!" Draco yelled.

"Make me, ferret!" Ginny yelled in response. Draco let out what sounded like a growl from where Ginny was and walked towards the tree. He stared at it for a moment, before he sighed loudly and started climbing.

Ginny watched, slightly shocked, as he reached her and sat down on the branch next to her.

"Will this thing hold us both?" he asked, his tone slightly nervous. "I have no idea, Malfoy. I've honestly never sat in this tree with anyone else" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. Draco glared daggers at her, then turned so he was facing her.

"Listen here, Weasley. Granger's running around in a panic because she's scared out of her wits that something might happen during the wedding, and when your brother asked her a question, she nearly hexed his ear off. You need to come down and calm her. No bloody idea what you see in her" Draco muttered.

"I have no idea what Harry sees in you either, but we'll leave that alone for now" Ginny muttered, shaking her head.

Draco knew he would regret asking, but he also knew Harry wouldn't shag him for a week if he didn't.

"Alright, what's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked.

"I have no clue what you're on about Malfoy" Ginny muttered, rubbing at her arms. It was cold out here. Much colder then it was when she first climbed the tree. Draco watched her carefully, before taking off his jacket (well, Harry's jacket) and wrapping it around the girl's shoulders.

Ginny blinked at him in surprise.

"Don't think this means I enjoy your company. I just can't seem to stand a girl suffering" Draco muttered. "It's because you're gay, Malfoy. You've become much more sensitive since Harry came into your life. Improvement" Ginny said, grinning.

"Shut up, Weasley, and tell me what's bothering you so much" Draco demanded.

Ginny remained silent.

"Before I die, would be very kind of you, Weasley" Draco said, waving his hand, urging her on.

"I'm terrified of this wedding. What if I'm a horrid wife? What if we have children and they all hate us? What if she cheats on me? What if I cheat on her? Merlin, Malfoy! What do I do?" she yelled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his face close to hers.

"First off, you let go of this shirt, it's new" Draco growled, pulling her away from him. Ginny sniffled loudly. "And secondly, you will stop going on about this, to think that you would cheat on Granger is just ridiculous. And to think that Granger would ever cheat on you is twice as ridiculous. And if, for some unknown reason, you and Granger reproduce, those children will love you" Draco said.

Ginny sniffled and wiped at her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

"Plus, there's the fact that their Uncle Draco will be able to spoil them rotten" Draco said proudly, sitting up a little straighter. Ginny snorted loudly and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Malfoy" she whispered.

"Honestly, enough with the crying. Let's get out of this tree" Draco said, looking away.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard, and Ginny's eyes went wide. She tried to pull her wand out of her pocket, but before she could, the branch broke and she and Draco fell. She heard a voice mutter something and their fall slowed. They hit the ground softly, and Draco stood up quickly, wiping at his shirt and smiling innocently at Hermione, who looked far more angry then either of them had ever seen her.

Even when Luna proved the existence of Nargles, Hermione had smiled a very fake smile and nodded her head, taking it in stride.

Now she looked ready to rip both their heads off.

"What were you two doing in a tree alone together?" Hermione yelled. Ginny and Draco both remained silent, almost afraid to give their responses.

Hermione screamed suddenly.

"I've been rushing around here all week trying to make sure that our wedding is perfect! Now you want to keep secrets from me? What kind of marriage can we possibly have if I find you in a tree with Malfoy every single time you have something you don't want to talk about in front of me! Are you two sleeping together? Is that what's going on?" she yelled.

Ginny gulped.

"Hermione, calm down" Draco tried.

"Bad idea" Ginny whispered.

"I will not calm down!" Hermione screamed.

She had dark circles under her eyes and looked so stressed and confused that Ginny's heart sunk.

"Hermione, love, listen to me. Draco was just giving me some advice because I was a bit scared about our wedding. Cold feet, and all that. But it's alright now" Ginny assured, walking forward and smoothing out Hermione's hair.

Hermione faltered, looking at Draco.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" she whispered hoarsely. Ginny chuckled lightly, running a hand through Hermione's messy hair.

"You look close to a mental breakdown, that's why. You need to get some rest" Ginny ordered, shoving Hermione towards the house. "But there's so much that needs to be done!" Hermione yelled.

"And my mum can handle the rest! Go to sleep! I'll be up in a few moments!" Ginny yelled, smiling slightly as Hermione pouted and turned, storming towards the house.

Ginny let out a loud sigh and turned to look at Draco.

"Thank you for the help, Draco" she said, before turning to leave.

"You're very welcome, Ginny" Draco's voice replied, as she walked away. Ginny passed Harry on her way in, and she smiled at him. "Your boyfriend is a genius, keep that one around" she said, patting him on the chest.

She ignored his confused look and raced upstairs to make sure Hermione was actually sleeping.

Harry walked into the yard and found Draco sitting near the broken branch, rubbing his sore ankle.

"Do I even want to ask you what went on?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco shook his head quickly, making Harry's face break out into an amused smile. "Alright then, but I think I have an idea what happened anyway" he said, shrugging.

He helped Draco to his feet and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You did excellent, Draco. Thank you for finally being nice to my friends" he whispered.

Draco nodded his head and allowed Harry to pull him back towards the house.

It seemed Ginny wasn't the only one who got something out of there conversation.


End file.
